


Shrieking Wilds

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [23]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Shrieking Wilds

The entire Hall knew when [Layali](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=35135530) had the vision. Her scream ripped through the still morning air, bolstered by the fact that she was a Wind dragon. Her shrill shriek could be heard from the Warren to Which Island to the furthest part of the Tangle. Anyone sleeping was immediately woken by the sound and those awake stopped what they were doing to slowly turn and look towards the ring of great cypress trees.

[Lianna](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35564542) grabbed Layali by the shoulders and shook her to wake her. Usually, that snapped her out of it when a sleeping vision came to her. This time it did not. The young dragon just screamed some more and Lianna was at a bit of a loss. In the end, she just curled around Layali’s small form protectively with her long limbs and wings and used a claw to cover her mouth. The scream became muffled but still audible and Lianna’s antenna moved a little, her gem glowing slightly, trying to give her friend some comfort from whatever nightmare she was having. It was a wasted effort but Lianna didn’t know what else to do.

Several minutes passed before, abruptly, Layali stopped screaming and lay limp against Lianna, eyes closed, barely breathing. Lianna gingerly took her claw from her mouth and gently shook her to wake her up. Layali woke immediately, her pure Wind green eyes wide but unseeing for a moment as she stared up at Lianna and around. “Are you alright?” Lianna asked her softly.

Layali sat up. “The Windsinger,” she said softly.

“What?” Lianna asked as Layali stumbled to her feet, her shift hanging limply around her form and looked at the wood of the inside of the tree like she was looking through it. “Layali, what about the Windsinger?”

Layali looked back at her and Lianna got the impression that Layali wasn’t actually looking at her. “He’s going to die,” she said softly.

“What!?” Lianna shrieked and lurched to her feet. She grabbed Layali by the shoulders. “What do you mean the Windsinger is going to _die_?” she demanded.

Layali batted her away like she was an irritating fly. She squeezed her eyes and put a hand to her head. “No, not die. Not the Windsinger. The wind. The wind will—” she said like she was trying to remember and it pained her. She stepped back. “Rehab. Rehab where are you?” she opened her eyes and looked around. [Rehab](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=35135531) appeared from a crevice, more like a split, in the wood, scuttling out of his hidey hole and jumped from it to Layali’s shoulder where he wrapped around her throat and balanced his front claws on her arm, his eyes wide looking right at her. Lianna was annoyed when Layali started speaking Singhari to Rehab and Lianna was utterly unable to follow. It sounded like gibberish sing-song sounds but Lianna knew that that was the first language of Wind dragons.

“Hey, Layali- where are you going?” Lianna asked as Layali walked out of her room. She scrambled after the young woman as she hopped off the top of the short stairs that led up to her room. Layali paid her no heed. Instead, she went to the opening of her abode and looked up from the mouth at the sky. Above the branches were still but there was hardly any wind in the Ruins. Wind brought clouds and that would mask the light of the sun and block the Lightweaver from viewing her domain. “Layali,” Lianna said and came up behind her. Layali looked… afraid. Just absolutely terrified. “What’s the matter?”

Layali looked back at her. “Something bad is going to happen, Lianna,” she said.

“The Windsinger?”

“No. Yes. No, not _just_ that. There’s more. A lot more.”

“Did you See it?”

“Yes. So many things. So many terrible things-

“Are you alright?” [Johanna’s](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=172145) voice cut over her and the old woman was suddenly in view, landing on the deck surrounding the tree. She was breathing hard from flying so fast to get here and she looked like she’d just rolled out of bed. “I heard you all the way from the barracks,” and then she was hugging Layali. Rehab slithered around to perch across the back of Layali’s slight shoulders. Once Johanna had hugged her she pulled away, holding her by one shoulder while the other brushed Layali’s hair out of her face and tucked it behind an ear. “Are you alright?”

“Something bad is going to happen,” Layali said.

“What?”

Layali shook her head a little, “I don’t… I can’t… I forgot,” she said. “I only remember some of it.”

“What? What do you remember?” Johanna asked her gently.

“The wind died,” she said, wide-eyed. “The Isles split… the Oculus. The Expanse went dark. Something… something from the ice— I don’t…”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Johanna hugged her again when Layali became incapable of going on and tears started leaking out of her ears. Johanna gently stroked her hair as Layali grabbed her back. She looked at Lianna, “What happened?”

“She was just sleeping and then… well you know,” Lianna said helplessly. She didn’t know. She didn’t know anything and that hurt. She couldn’t help Layali. She wished she could do more but there was only so much she could do to help Layali.

“It’s alright,” Johanna gently shushed a sniffling Layali and took her deeper into the tree again back up to her room. She sat on the bed with her and Lianna carefully picked her way behind the two to flop down on the soft bedding, offering her fluffy stomach as comfort. “Layali. Layali look at me,” Johanna said softly and Layali looked at her slowly. “I want you to relax and think about what you Saw. Those visions can’t hurt you.”

“The wind is going to die, Johanna. I saw it. And the Expanse will go dark. The Isles will split,” her eyes whited out. Lianna perked up, her head feathers sticking up.

“What’s the matter with her-

“Shhh,” Johanna shushed her. “She’s Seeing.” Lianna ducked a little, nervous. She’d never actually seen Layali do any Seeing before. Usually, she passed out when she did so or started having a seizure. She’d never seen Layali so calm during a vision. Layali blinked and her eyes were green again. That perfect bright Wind green Lianna loved so much. She looked at them both with wide eyes. “What did you See?” Johanna asked her.

“Things inside Sorienth are waking up,” she whispered. “And I don’t want to meet them.” Lianna looked at Johanna for guidance but the old paladin looked as lost as her. “I really don’t want to meet them.”


End file.
